


Need

by StarRoseColors



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Sasha refuses Anne's plea for help.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Sasha, Anne and Marcy find themselves back home in our world without explanation as if they’ve never been gone but they remember everything even if some of them (Sasha) don’t want to admit they remember.'

“Sasha!”

The halls were filled with students, but Anne could see the blonde freeze. Then she was walking again, slightly faster this time. “Sasha!” Anne yelled again, pushing through the crowd. Her (ex) best friend sped up. “Sasha, stop!”

A hand was suddenly gripping her wrist. “What?!”

Anne paused. This hallway was empty and suddenly too quiet. “We need you to get back to Amphibia.” Since she had woken up at home, on Earth, with no warning, she and Marcy had been trying to find a way to get back. Sasha hadn’t answered any of their calls or texts. She managed to pull away, rubbing at her wrist. “Please.”

There was nothing but ice. “No. You don’t.”

“Sasha-”

“Leave me alone, Anne.”

Sasha marched away, leaving her standing there.

**Author's Note:**

> I take drabble prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr!


End file.
